The Sweet Life
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Life was pretty sweet...


**The Sweet Life**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Universe: **Manga

**Rating: **M

**Pairing(s): **Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko

**Genre(s): **Humor / General / Fluff

**Warning(s): **Adult Language

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and it publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowings its characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note: **Written for Dove_Drabbles' January prompt: "_take yourself and a book to lunch_."

_Summary: Life was pretty freaking sweet._

* * *

Life was _perfect_...

...good, great even, just _fantastic_...

"How dare those sons' of diseased _whores_...!"

He had the best job in the country, one he could see himself doing for a very long time.

"How dare they speak so disrespectfully to the Young Master! How dared they!"

He had managed to surround himself with people he respected, who he had formed strong bonds of brotherhood with and who respected him in return.

"They ain't gonna live long enough to regret this slight! Not when I get my hands on them! I'm gonna cut their tongues out and kill them dead! _Dead!_"

He had the love and devotion and respect of the woman who was and will always be the love of his life.

"Aniki!"

"Let's kill them all! Right now!"

Yes, he, Sawada Shin, had it made.

"Young Master Red Lion."

Shin took a leisurely pull of his cigarette and puffed smoke rings toward the ceiling. The circles came out rather lopsided. He watched them as they lazily floated away. He said absently: "Yes, Kyou-san?"

The big man cracked his knuckles and grinned, flashing more teeth than necessary. He looked downright bloodthirsty. "Young Master, allow this humble servant to teach them a lesson they wont soon forget."

Shin put out his cigarette on a nearby ash tray. "I don't think that's necessary."

"What!"

"Boss!"

"What's going on here?" Kumiko demanded from the doorway. Tetsu and Minoru immediate cried out "Oujo!" and began talking at the same time. Kumiko blinked in confusion. She turned to Shin with a questioning look.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, really. Ignore them."

Of course, Kyou-san couldn't leave it well enough alone. "It's nothing, he says! Ha! It's not nothing! It's an outrage, it's what it is!"

Kumiko stepped into the room, a frown on her face. Shin sighed quietly to himself when Kyou-san began to explain the situation.

"The Techi-gumi banned the Young Master," Kyou said, his voice loud and full of outrage. The large man growled and began waving his tanto around again. "They forbidden him from going to their gambling dens!"

"What!" Kumiko shrieked, looking instantly outrage herself. "They would dare!"

"Such blatant disrespect!"

"The utter nerve!"

"Do they not know who he is! Who we are! What we are capable of!"

"Tetsu," Kumiko snapped, her face suddenly taking a dangerous calm; "bring me my katana and pull out my kimono. We're going on a raid."

A cheer went up. Tetsu and Minoru immediately scampered out of the room. Shin was instantly on his feet. "Wow, wait, you guys, no one is going on any raid."

Kumiko turned to him. She pressed a hand on her chest and looked at him seriously. "Honorable Husband," she said, voice going husky, her yakuza accent becoming thicker, "please allow your Devoted and Loving Wife to take care of this matter. This one will ensure these dogs don't live long enough to regret their actions."

Shin sighed. "This is completely unnecessary. I understand where the Techi-gumi are coming from. I mean, business is business." Kumiko bristled and Kyou growled. "And I'm ruining that for them when I keep cleaning them out. It's nothing personal."

"When they have the audacity to ban my husband," Kumiko said through gritted teeth; "then it becomes fucking personal."

Shin groaned when Kumiko stalked out of the room. "No killing. I'm not in the mood to help you hide the bodies," he called after her.

Kyou looked insulted. "As if we'd be that sloppy."

Shin waved him away. "Fine, go away. I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

Kyou grunted and followed after Kumiko.

After a quick detour to both his room and the kitchen, Shin took a seat on the veranda. He rested against a beam, idly eating his lunch as he re-read one of his favorite novels.

This is how the Kumichou found him.

"Where is everyone?"

Shin didn't look up from his book. He turned a page. "Out with Kumiko. Avenging my honor. Spilling the blood of my enemies. You know how she takes her marriage vows seriously. _Onigiri_?"

Kuroda sighed. "I was hoping for something else for lunch." The Kumichou wandered away, grumbling under his breath about spirited grand-daughters.

Shin smirked and turned back to his book.

Life was pretty freaking awesome.


End file.
